To My Loyal Saint Bernard
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs has never been very good with words. But in a moment of romantic spontaneity, the right words come from his heart.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters or anything NCIS related. Well, I own seasons 5, 6, 7, and 8 on DVD as well as this story and the fantasy dream world I created it in, but I don't think anyone cares about that. Heehee

PS: This is my first Tibbs story, so I just wanted to make it nice, short, and sweet. At first, I really wasn't sure about the whole Tibbs thing. I was more of a McNozzo fan. BUT, writing this story and reading many of the others helped warm me up to these two together. (Thank you to all those Tibbs writers out there!) So out of the same-sex pairs Zabby, McNozzo, and now Tibbs are my faves; expect more Tibbs goodness from me ASAP lol

PPS: I call Gibbs by his middle name in this story aka Jethro. As in Leroy JETHRO Gibbs. Gibbs = Jethro. Okay? Okay good. Just wanted to make that clear. Onward!

Enjoy! Let me know whatchya think!

~~~~NCIS~~~~

Jethro awoke early that morning, making sure the bed didn't rustle too much and wake his lover as he got out of the bed to get ready. Today was a very special day for the two of them. It had been a very long time since Jethro even made an effort such as this, but then, he was happier than he had been in a very long time. Shannon and Kelly had been his last true and complete happiness. Up until recently that is. Being with his new lover had brought him more happiness than Jethro could hope for.

As quietly as he could, Jethro pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, got dressed, moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, and walked downstairs to his basement. After he had sent his lover to bed, he had gotten everything he would need out and ready. He quickly went to the drawer with his rifle in it and pulled out the note, a bag of rose petals, another bag of small unscented candles, and the engagement ring.

Making sure he was still the only one awake, he hurried upstairs to tape the note on the bathroom mirror where he was sure his lover would see it. Then as he went back down, he tossed handfuls of the rose petals all the way from the threshold of the bedroom to the basement. When he was done, he grabbed the candles and set them up so there was two on every stair then extended them so they formed a small circle in the center of the underground room. He looked at his watch. 8:47. His alarm had been set to wake his lover at 9:00. He wouldn't be surprised if he heard footsteps early though; it wouldn't be the first time his lover would wake because of Jethro's lack of presence.

Jethro paced. His nerves were making him feel restless and jittery. He had decided to do this very spontaneously only the day before. Yet he was determined to do it right and make it special for both him and his lover. Jethro quickly reached for the coffeemaker his lover had so lovingly set up for him a couple months back so that, when Jethro craved coffee but didn't want to leave his basement, he could just make and drink it there. Finally he took a sip of the steaming coffee and checked his watch again. 8:51. Jethro growled and glared at how slow time seemed to be going. He took a deep breath and remembered everything he'd written in that letter that was now taped to the mirror two floors up.

'To My Loyal Saint Bernard,

I know it is early for us to wake up on our day off, but I just couldn't wait. You know I'm no good with words usually. To be honest, a long time was spent on what to say and I'm just gonna go for it… More than a decade ago, you walked into my life. (Actually, you careened into it when you body-slammed me to the ground in Baltimore.) A year ago, I would never have believed we'd turn out this way. Nor would I have believed that I could ever feel so happy, so in love again. Right now, you're reading this wondering what my point is. Well, follow the rose petals and you'll find your answer.

-Jethro'

He smiled fondly. He had written that from the bottom of his heart. It was true; never would he have believed that he would ever feel this way again. After Shannon and Kelly were murdered and all the divorces happened, he was convinced he'd live a miserable, lonely, sad sort of life. Then love found him again, unexpected and uncalled-for. But he didn't care. He was in love and they had already decided together that they would want to do this. It was just up to Jethro when.

He checked his watch again. 8:57. Jethro reached for the lighter and made his way up the stairs. Just as he was finishing lighting the last candle in the circle he heard footsteps on the stairs between the second and first floors.

Jethro grabbed the ring box and put it in his butt pocket. He stepped back into the circle of flames and turned to face the stairs just as he heard his lover call his name.

"Jethro? What's goin' on?"

The footsteps paused for a moment as his lover gasped. Then the footsteps continued more slowly until finally, Tony DiNozzo was standing in front of him, just on the edge of the circle of candles.

Jethro smiled slightly as Tony looked around the basement. Jethro had left it dark except for the different colored lights on his work table; the dim light from the colored lights and candles along with the rose petals made the scene very romantic, just as they both had hoped.

Finally Tony looked at him with an expression of awe and surprise, "Jeth?"

Jethro took Tony's hand and pulled him close. He wrapped one hand around Tony's neck as Tony's went around his hips. He leaned in closer for just one gentle, loving kiss before he back away enough to look into Tony's eyes.

He took a deep breath and asked gently, "You read my note?"

Tony nodded, for once at a loss for words.

Jethro laughed once at that before continuing, "Thought it would help set the mood, since I'm not so good with words. Abby helped of course."

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Jethro continued after a pause, "We've been together almost a year now Tony. Been a long time since I've felt this happy, comfortable, or in love. And now that I have you, I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you." Jethro reached behind him and pulled out the box, watching as Tony's eyes widened up seeing it. Still holding Tony's hand, not wanting to break physical contact, Jethro knelt on one knee before his love. Tony's eyes widened even more and his smile now showed his teeth.

"I am in love with you Tony. I want to make this commitment with you. I want you to be on my six in every way possible, so Tony DiNozzo will you marry me?"

Tony's smile looked big enough to split his head in half. Jethro gasped and shuddered internally at the brightness and intensity of it. Without any hesitation, Tony nodded his head rapidly and spoke, his voice cracking on the first word from emotion, "Yes. Yes Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I would be so happy to marry you."

Now it was Jethro's turn to flash a bright, huge smile as he slid the ring on Tony's finger, stood up, and crashed into Tony's lips with his. Tony's hand grasped the sides of Jethro's head while Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony's torso, pulling him as close as possible. When they pulled away, both were breathless and shaking. They relaxed their grips slightly and leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you Jethro," Tony whispered, "So much."

Jethro smiled, "Love you too Tony."

The End


End file.
